


Own Worst Enemy (Gary/Jimmy)

by xXZiallsChildXx



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bullworth, Bully, Dirty Talk, Greasers, Jocks, M/M, Mental Illness, Rough Sex, Sad, Self Harm, Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, bowjobs, nerds, preps, sexual favors, whatever else comes to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXZiallsChildXx/pseuds/xXZiallsChildXx
Summary: One year had passed at Bullworth since Gary was dragged from Dr. Crabblesnitch’s office And escorted to Happy Volts asylum.There was peace in between factions and Jimmy was popular. Things were finally looking up for he and Bullworth.That is, until Gary Smith waltzed onto Bullworth grounds, with that stupid fucking smirk on his face, like he wasn’t slammed through stories of flooring by none other than Jimmy himself.And, boy, that’s all it took for shit to go wrong.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (: not my first time writing but I decided to put this up due to my recent fascination for jimmy & gary’s Toxic ass relationship in fanfics haha xxx 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you few enjoy! I will update as much as possible every week. This chapter will be short and filling.

**Jimmy Hopkins**  
___________________

_August 15th, final year_

_

.  
_

Jimmy was particularly tired today. He had gotten plenty of rest the night before, but he was not feeling himself after the hour long lecture Mrs. Philips gave about seniors and their chance of “opportunity” to now choose an artistic career path. Shit, Jimmy hardly remembered what kind of pizza he ate the night before (if it was pizza). He sat at the cafeteria table, munching into an apple that had been bruised to hell. Bullworth had definitely made changes over the coarse of 18 months. The school itself was expanded on both ends, both the boys and girls dorm had been upgraded due to the amount of student increase, and they had officially had new lunch ladies changing weekly (Edna, now being fired). Mr. Burton had been gone and replaced by Mr. Trance (someone all the girls drooled over). Jimmy had made his place as the most respected boy in school, and possibly the biggest whore.

“Good morning, Jimmy.” Pete Kawolski took a seat across from him. Jimmy nodded and yawns  
with a welcoming smile. “Did you hear the buzz going around? I-I don’t know the truth on it because Crabblesnitch has his papers locked oddly enough, but—“ “Jimmy, could you possibly help me with my locker?” Mandy interrupted Pete, standing at Jimmy’s left side at the table.

“Sure, sweet stuff. Pete, I’ll catch up later.” Jimmy stands up and Pete tried to protest but  
Jimmy was already walking up the small set of stairs. Jimmy followed Mandy to help with her locker and, do his pleasure, he was granted a long make-out session with the cheerleader. Once the pair pulled apart, Jimmy gropes the bottom of her skirt and she purred in his ear. The bell ringer singalong Jimmy to his dreadful math class with Mr. Hattrick.

___

“Russel no smash kids? Why?” The larger male stood tall over over Jimmy. Jimmy sat outside on the stairs in front of the bull worth school. He was sitting next to Zoe, who had her leg thrown over Jimmy’s. Jimmy questioned how Russel was still at the school.

“Russel, all he did was click his pen. It’s annoying but just tell the dork to stop, okay?”  
Jimmy assures him. Russel scratches his neck, almost confused, and walked away slowly. Jimmy continued to rub his hand up Zoe’s thigh and Zoe smiled and bit her lip, ready for Jimmy just to go a bit further up her skirt. He looked over at the main entrance gate to the building and he raised a questioning eyebrow. “What’s goin’ on over there?” He asks Zoe. There were groups of students at the gate and Jimmy stood up. “What? You didn’t hear?” Zoe scoffed, now annoyed,

Jimmy rushed down the steps to catch up with the student body and he moved his way through all the humming bodies. He could only make out a few sentences.

‘ _When’s he coming?’_

_  
‘Do ya’ think he’s going to get revenge?’_

_‘I’m tellin ya, Johnny, he’s a werewolf!’_

_‘Look, it’s a car!’_

“Petey, what the _hell_ is going on?” Jimmy asks directly to Pete (whom wasn’t that hard to find in the middle of the groups). Pete looked at Jimmy nervously, as if it were too late. Jimmy looked at the black SUV pulled up in front of the opened, school gates. Jimmy watched carefully as he sees black boots step from the car. Jimmy couldn’t make a face out at first, but there were gasps surrounding him. He heard the steps of the boots on the cement. Suddenly, people were dividing apart on both sides, leaving Jimmy and Pete in the middle— in the open.

“Oh, boy, isn’t this a treat.” The deep voice growled. Jimmy’s body got goose bumps when face  
to face with the voice. Gary Smith. “Well? No _hugs_? No _kisses_ from little Petey? Oh, I’m hurt, friend. I’m very hurt.” Gary places a hand over his chest. Jimmy was standing there, dumbfounded. ‘ _How the fuck was he here?_ ’ Jimmy thought. “No floors to throw me through, James?” Gary was directly in Jimmy’s face now. The scar over Gary’s eye standing out, along with a few scars on his face from their fight.

“Careful, Gary. You got what you had coming to you.” Jimmy justified. Gary laughed mockingly, and placed a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and got in his ear. “Oh, Jimmy-Boy,” He laughs in a whisper, “it’s going to take more than a few broken boards to get rid of me, you fucking _moron_.” And with that, Gary walks his way to Crabblesnitch’s office. Jimmy stood there, quiet. Everyone was looking at him which made anger bubble inside him. “Get lost, losers.” He spat, and everyone dispersed. He turns to Pete who offers him an apologetic look. Jimmy just walked towards the boys dorm, only because he knew Gary was wrong.

He took Gary’s creepy ass down one time, and he’ll _damn_ sure do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting so ahead of myself and just want to rush into things but I have too much planned and not enough planned all at once!!!  
> slowly but surely, sighhhhh. BUT YOU'LL LIK NEXT CHAPTER! DETENTIONNNNNN
> 
> Sorry for any errors btw, I skimmed over it

**Gary Smith**

________________________

_547 days._

  
Gary spent 18 months in that disgusting hell hole they call an asylum. Half the time, he was drugged out of his mind to even think correctly. He was beaten, starved, and he wasn’t the only. Several patients suffered the same fate as Gary Smith, only, he was lucky enough to make it out alive by the big bucks of his grandfather (whom wanted nothing to do with him, but held onto a hope that he wouldn’t follow into his delinquent fathers footsteps).

  
All it took was money to get him where he belonged. A small donation to help school funding, a promise to remain on his medication, and he was back. He fed Crabblesnitch the biggest load of bullshit apologies he could think of— blaming his medication and blaming the mental illness he suffered from. He would have taken over the school if it had not been for Jimmy fucking Hopkins. He counted down the hours (going on no sleep) until he was released last night.

_”Smith, you’ve gotten a release form,” the ugly, brunette orderly said flatly. His eyes sagged severely and his wrinkles told his age from miles away. Gary rises from his cot, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. The orderly rolled his eyes and grunted. “You’re leaving tomorrow. Says here,” he flips through pages, “you’ll be escorted to Bullworth Academy granted by a Dr. Crabblesnitch and Mr. Smith, your grandfather.” He sighs out with annoyance high in his voice. He slammed the door back shut and Gary’s heart began to race miles a minute._

  
_He sat against the cold, cement wall and glanced over at the barred window above his sink (that had broken years ago, it looked). He waited ever so patiently for the day he would see Jimmy Hopkins’s face once more. He stayed up many hours after the announcement, and even skipped on the dinner they had placed at his door. He counted cracks in the floor and paced until his attention was focused on something else. He only had 12 hours to go. And he would finally, finally be free._

Gary was taken out of his own thoughts when he realized he had walked into the boys dormitory. Big changes had been made. Showers, a second floor, a better television for Pete to get off on his swimming team.

  
‘ _Pete_.’ Gary thinks suddenly. As he walks upstairs to his newest room, he kept replaying all of the years he and Pete had together before Jimmy came along. Pete may have been queer and a coward at that, but he was the closest thing Gary had to a friend. Gary enjoyed watching Pete submit to his insults or teases, and the minute Jimmy walks through those doors to the dorm, the friendship was done for in Gary’s eyes. Pete had someone to build him then; he had someone to encourage him.

  
Gary heard the whispers in the halls when he walked to his door (his luggage already placed neatly in the center of the carpeting). He wanted to snap, he wanted to tell those scum losers to piss off. But, Gary had to be on his best behavior to stay in Bullworth. Bullworth was his only home. His empire. Gary couldn’t fuck this up, regardless of the pain he wanted to see Jimmy in. Gary shuts the door behind him and began to unload his things. His blood pumping and veins spitting fire at the thought of the short, red-head’s name. Gary took his shirt off to replace it with the school uniform and he turns to look in the mirror on the closet.

  
Scars traced his back. Multiple, large, pink scars. Gary clenched his eyes shut and grits his teeth. He fumbled through his bag for the 6 medications he took currently, one of them being a mood stabilizer for his Level 3 Bipolar disorder. Jimmy was the thought that _triggered_ his whole body. He just wanted to see that fucking moron fail, but instead he got everything Gary wanted. Gary shook the tiny white pill out and swallowed it dry. He sat on the edge of he left side of his bed and his legs began to bounce as he ran his hands through his hair. He was going to have to go about everyday, ignoring Jimmy, pretending he didn’t have everything he shouldn’t deserve.

  
**Jimmy Hopkins**   
____________________

  
”So he just gets back in because his rich family promised _good behavior_? He’s a psychopath, sir!” Jimmy was ranting to Dr. Crabblesnitch.

“James, my boy, this school is always in need of a financial helping hand. Besides, Mr. Smith is changed, on his medication, I— if anything— _encourage_ you to befriend him. Forgive him.” The headmaster says with a cup of tea in hand. Jimmy looked at him with disgust written all over his face. He stormed out when he realized he was getting nowhere and Pete was in the office waiting.

”Man, that fucking jerk tried to get the whole school and town to nearly kill me and everyone suddenly takes Gary’s side now? This place is a joke.” Jimmy groans as they walked down the right side of the office steps to walk out the double doors. Jimmy didn’t want it to go down the way it did. Matter of fact, if Gary didn’t nearly have him killed and expelled on multiple occasions, Jimmy would happily understand his mental situation. But Gary was a narcissist and a paranoid dick who sits on a high horse. “Pete? Can I please have input?” Jimmy whined and Pete sighed.

  
”Jimmy, I think Crabblesnitch is right..” Petey trials off. Jimmy looked at him in disbelief and he gave a short, mocking breath. “Hear me out, man! Gary could have changed and we wouldn’t know. I mean he’s always going to be a dick, but that is just Gary. Jim, I think—“ Pete was cut off by Derby sneaking behind them.

”So, Jim, are you going to show Smith that iron fist of yours again?” Derby encouraged. Jimmy sighed and shook his head. “Derby I can’t get expelled.” He rolled his eyes in defeat. “Gary has something up his sleeve, he _always does_. But until he tries anything stupid, I’m going to ignore his presence and shit will still go the way it’s been going.” Jimmy protested and Derby sighed and walked away, obviously not content with the answer. Pete and Jimmy walked in silence to the dorm and Jimmy released Pete’s presence ones he cut the first right to his room. He shut the door behind him and groaned as loud as he could. His mom had never returned for him and he spent days thinking it was a blessing, but now he’d kill just to go home to daddy number 26. It made everything all the better that Gary was only doors away from his own room.

Jimmy threw his body into his bed and groaned loudly in frustration. “For fucks sake.” Jimmy pressed the pillow over his face. He didn't want this to happen. Jimmy genuinely enjoyed Gary's presence in the past. Gary had so many issues and Jimmy knew Gary was smarted than how he acted that night on top of the school. 

_"Why'd you do it, Gary?" Jimmy throws his arms up in frustration, rain pouring on his head. His cheeks flushed red from the climb up and Gary looked like he was in the middle of a psychotic break._

_"BECAUSE I CAN! Because making little people like you and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels GREAT." He seethed with an evil smirk playing on his lips. Jimmy was beyond upset. Gary had betrayed him and he had no idea why._

_"BUT I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" He defends himself helplessly- almost hurt._

_"You would've, If I'd given you the chance! Face it, I'm smarter than you!" He growls out with pure anger._

_"Oh, congratulations! You're smarter than me. You hate everyone and everyone hates you. Genius!" Jimmy grew angrier with every word as Gary laughed maniacally during his retort._

_"The head likes me. I tied him up, turned his stupid school into a battleground, got kids expelled, unfairly- put several ones into therapy, and he still likes me!" Gary screamed. Jimmy had officially lost most of his chill at this point._

_"You're such a loser!" Jimmy pushed Gary and they struggled for dominance._

_"At least my mom doesn't make a living on her back!" Garry seethed and pushed Jimmy's arms off of him. Jimmy felt every bit of anger cut loose in that moment. He_ _didn't care if he killed Gary at this point. His body spiked with hatred._

_"YOU'RE DEAD!" Jimmy screamed and pushed Garry off full force, but Gary drags him down the ledge along with him._

Jimmy was zoned back into reality and he found himself in front of his mirror at his closet. He moved his hair back and examined the scar in his hairline from the brick Gary had chucked at him. One of the multiple. Gary had 2 tiny scars on his neck from when they fell through the flooring and glass. That fight was talked about for a long, _long_ time. Jimmy inhaled and exhaled with as much force as he could to calm down. He wondered often what things would have been like if Gary hand't gone ballistic. ' _Gary never wanted a friend, Jim._ ' Zoe would tell him. And as if on cue, Zoe walked in with Christie to her side. 

"My favorite girls, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jimmy smiled at them. Zoe smirked as she slides her hand down the girl's ass and up her skirt slightly. "Christie here has never, _ever_ had a threesome! could you believe it? I told her you'd definitely want to assist.." 

**Gary Smith**

**_____________________________**

Gary walked the halls of the boys dorm until he found his way to the newly built common room. There were consoles instead of arcade games and a big flat screen and multiple couches and chairs. He nodded in approval and glanced to his left to find Pete sitting there with his eyes closed. Pete had gotten taller. He had slightly more facial hair, and his hair was grown out. "Petey, oh boy," Gary plopped down on the seat beside him, jerking his eyes open. Pete looked over at Gary and he looked almost frightened. Gary _loved_ it. "Did you miss having me around, femboy?" Gary grabbed his tensed shoulder. 

Pete coughed awkwardly and he smiled as much as he could. "H-Hey, Gary. On your meds again finally?" He offered. Gary snorted and sighed loudly. "Nowadays, you can't even be yourself or you're declared ' _mentally unstable_ '." Gary air quotes and mimicked the orderly's voices. Pete bit his lip and looked down. "So, why'd you do it?" Pete asks curiously. 

"Do what?" Gary asked back while he kicked his feet on the table and folded his hands on his chest. "Y-You know, betray us?" Pete asks quietly and Gary's foot stopped bouncing. He opened his eyes and shot to his feet. "Listen, _pal_ ," Gary grabbed Pete by the shirt and pulled him to his face. "I didn't _betray_ anyone. Let alone you, coward. I tried to let you in on the plan to rule the school; it's not my fault you chose to bend over for Jimmy." He literally _spat_ in Petey's face. "Is that your way of saying _you_ wanted me bent over, Gary?" Pete said bravely and Gary couldn't gain control over the urge to _hurt_ him. He was getting ready to throw one shot into Pete's face.

"Gary, get off of him you _prick_." A voice hung over the pair. "Well speak of the devil," Gary laughed ironically and dropped Pete. He stood face to face with Jimmy once more and Jimmy had messy hair and reeked of sex. "Looks like your knight in shining armor is here, Petey! ' _Oh, Jimmy, please bend me over and spank me! I've been naughty and I think I'm so big and bad because I accused Gary of wanting my tiny asshole'!"_ Gary mocked Pete in a high pitched voice.

"You're so miserable, you have nothing better to do but be a bully. That sad, even for you." Jimmy rolled his eyes. Gary stepped closer and could feel the body heat radiating off the shorter male. " _Bully?_ That's all? I'd definitely rather be a bully than someone who fucks the whole school. Like mother, like son." Gary smirked and he could see Jimmy's face contort in anger. "Don't waste your time, Jim.." Pete calls out and Gary pushed past Jimmy's shoulder as hard as he could and laughed to himself. He had to watch his behavior but that was in front of the prefects, teachers, and Crabblesnitch. He walked out of the boys dorm and needed to try and calm himself down from the excitement inside. 

_____  
_

_"Go to bed, you moron," Gary playfully pushed Jimmy into the wall next to his room. Jimmy pushed back harder and they both laughed together. Halloween had been the most fun night Gary had ever experienced in his life. The pranks, watching prefect freak the fuck out, kids crying, it was a rush. The whole time Jimmy sat by his side and joined him. He'd never had someone in his life who did the things he did and found it fun._

_"What? No kiss?" Jimmy pouts and Gary gagged. Jimmy chuckled and shut his door behind him. Garry walked down the hall to his own dorm and shut his door as well. He stripped from his costume and pulled on some sweatpants he found folded neatly in his 3rd drawer. He looked over at his night stand at the medication. He hadn't taken it all day, but lately he hadn't felt like he needed it. He felt like his mental state was in its prime. He laid down and covered up and closed his eyes._

_'You've never had anyone that lusts over the same power as you.' His brain speaks. 'Jimmy wants the school, you fucking moron. He doesn't want to share it. You're smarter than that, nobody wants you.' Gary continued to think. Gary's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I am such a fucking moron.." Gary stated in disbelief. Jimmy wanted the power. Jimmy didn't want to do it together. He thought he had a friend. 'Friend? Friends are for the weak, you idiot! Jimmy has never wanted you and Pete is Jimmy's shadow!' His thoughts were loud at this point. Screaming. If_ given _the chance, Jimmy was going to turn on him. And he was not giving Jimmy that chance._

The bell rang loudly for first classes to dismiss. Gary's mind wondered the entire class and he did not even get a glimpse of what was going on. His medication made him zone out a lot. He walks out of the classroom and turns right out. Jimmy had Zoe pressed to a locker kissing on her neck and he nearly gagged. He spun around and Derby was the first to confront him. "Well, the lying _Smith._ You have some balls for showing your face in these parts again." Derby sneers. Gary was doped on medication this morning and he barely felt the need to slam Derby's head into the lockers. "We still have a lesson to teach you, since Jimmy didn't seem he wanted to finish the job." Derby rolled his sleeves. 

"Derby, get lost." Jimmy was suddenly side by side with Gary and Derby looked annoyed. "Seriously, man. None of us want to get expelled. Just leave it be.” Jimmy further explains. As Derby turned to leave, Gary grabbed Jimmy and slung him into the locker on his right. "OW!" Jimmy shouts and Gary felt blood starting to pump in his veins from the pain Jimmy shouted in. "I don't need you to fight my battles, _James_." Gary put anger in every word. His body pressed upon Jimmy’s, resulting in Jimmy pushing Gary back. "Don't fucking touch me! I was trying to help. Meds or no meds you're _nuts_." Jimmy yelled and a circle of people formed. Just before Gary threw a punch, two prefects grabbed Jimmy and Gary and tackled them to the ground. Gary sighed because he knew he would see himself in the office. They were both escorted and thrown into Crabblesnitch's office and the older man groaned at the boys.

"It's been _one_ day." Crabblesnitch said with annoyance strong in every word. Gary sat in the seat quiet while Jimmy ran his mouth. "I tried to help him! He-"

"James, _enough._ Both of you will be cleaning the football field after practice. I do not care whose fault it is and I don't care who started it. I don't want to see _either of you_ in my offie again." He said clearly. When Gary was grabbed by the arm and pushed out of the office buy Mrs. Danvers, he looked over at Jimmy who looked plain annoyed. "Don't try and help me, Jimmy Boy. We aren't friends and I am not interested in being a friend." Gary said calmly. Jimmy looked over at him and laughed shortly. "I hate you, you fucking psycho." 

Gary smiled warmly at the statement as he watched James storm away. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you catch a spelling error, I’ve tried to go over it 3 times. More to come in the next few days (:

**Jimmy Hopkins**

**______________________**

Jimmy bit his lip to hold back a fighting moan and his body flushed with heat. His mind was whiting out from the orgasm and he looked down at Pinky pulling back off of his, now limp, dick. Pinky wasn’t the best at the job, but Mandy was back with Ted and Lola was somewhere fucking the whole school. Jimmy stayed away from Beatrice due to Pete having a thing for her, and he couldn’t locate Zoe in time for his needs. Pinky pulls her reddened knees off the tile of the boys locker room floor and she wipes her mouth with her left hand.

“Good job, beautiful,” Jimmy hurried to zip and button his pants back up. Pinky planted a kiss on Jimmy’s cheek before walking out nonchalantly. Jimmy gave himself a few seconds to adjust and walked out after. He didn’t consider himself a whore, he had only had sex with Zoe and he messed around with Trent with fingers and tongues. He’d given and received oral sex from half of the school, though.

The day was Friday, and Jimmy slugged his way to the football field waiting for his punishment. 3 days ago he had gotten in that minor altercation with Gary and Crabblesnitch was treating it like it was his fault. “Hey Jimmy, what’re you up to?” Ted was walking next to Jimmy as they walked down the stairs to the field. “Waiting for practice to be over. Crabbie has us cleaning up the field, bleachers, and everything else.” Jimmy complains. “Detention? With who?” Ted asks. As if on cue, Jimmy was pushed to the side and parted from Ted.

”Hey, pal,” Gary’s voice made its way into the conversation. “I hope you ‘roid monkeys are nearly done with tackling each other for balls.” Gary smirked over at Ted who immediately left the conversation to return to the field. “Gary why do you have to make everyone’s life miserable just because yours is? Did daddy not love you enough?” Jimmy mocked and Gary snorted.

“Right, and I’m sure your 37 daddies just love you so much.” He retorted. Jimmy wanted so badly to tackle Gary and knock him out. He attempted to offer Gary some form of kindness when Derby was about to knock the medication out of his skull, but the fucking sociopath threw him against a locker. And it’s like the week he’s been here, he’s done nothing but try and harass Jimmy.

Jimmy grabbed the broom and began to sweep the bleachers once the players left the field. Gary was picking up apples from around the field and tossing them over the fence. He just had to push through the hour of detention and he could leave. He looked around for the punishment prefect and he frowned when there was nobody around. Jimmy continued to sweep debris off the bleachers. After only a few minutes, sweat began to build in his clothing.

‘ _Fuck this._ ’ Jimmy thinks to himself as he pulled off the short sleeve Bullworth shirt. He looked over at Gary who wore his classic uniform that he wore last year, with the sleeves folded up. “How the hell are you not having a heatstroke? Do psychos not have a sweat gland in their body?” Jimmy scoffed as he faced Gary to sweep. He watched Gary grab an old apple and toss it onto the bleachers, making it splatter in front of him.

“I actually don’t take my clothes off for everyone I see. Am I making you all hot and bothered, Jimmy Boy?” Gary snickered and Jimmy rolled his eyes at the narcissist. “I bet you’d like that.” Jimmy mutters as he swept off what he could of the Apple. He was stuck on the spot of the Apple that wouldn’t come off. He swept and swept making the same motion and going harder each time.

”Can you fucking stop?” Gary asked, agitated. Jimmy looked up and smirked and hopped down the bleachers. “Stop what Gary? This?” Jimmy swept louder and louder watching Gary’s eyes flinch in frustration and his fingers curl into a fist. “I swear to God, you ugly bastard I’ll shove that broom so far up your ass.” Gary hissed clenching his eyes shut. Jimmy began to tap the broom on the ground and walk closer to Gary, who stood beside the openings between the bleachers.

“You sure do like talking about ass Gary.” Jimmy pestered Gary just a little bit too far. Suddenly the broom was swiped from his possession and Gary slammed Jimmy’s body against the wall connecting the hot, cement bleachers. “I’m trying my absolute hardest, not to hurt you every fucking day, you bitch,” Gary hissed in Jimmy’s ear from behind him. Gary had Jimmy’s arms pinned behind his back and Jimmy felt a shooting pain go through his biceps. “Okay, congratulations, it fucking hurts you asswipe. Let me go.” Jimmy fought to get out. Gary was much stronger. He pushed Jimmy’s arms upwards and inwards a little harder making his wrists fold. “Gary let me fucking go!” Jimmy yelled, more pain in the area Gary was holding.

“Fine, but you have to beg.” Gary hummed. Jimmy’s face was pushed further into the cement and he groaned. “No, you fucking maniac!” Jimmy tried to move his feet but Gary was right on him. “C’mon, James. All you have to say is, _‘Gary, please let go of my arms. Please.’_ ” Gary mocks. Jimmy could hear the smirk, he didn’t even have to see it. Jimmy wasn’t about to yell for help and seem even weaker than he already felt.

“GARY, OW.” Jimmy yelped when Gary dug his knuckles into Jimmy’s back. The pain was too much and Jimmy just wanted to leave. He felt humiliated at this point. “Gary—“ Jimmy was cut off when he Noticed he felt Gary’s whole imprint on his back. His clothes against his skin and his crotch pressed directly into Jimmy’s ass. “A-Are you fucking _hard_ , you creep?!” Jimmy tried to look around but failed. Gary pressed harder into Jimmy’s ass and at this point, Jimmy felt Gary’s breath in his ear. “ _I said fucking beg_.” Gary bit Jimmy’s ear and Jimmy yelled out once more.

“Gary, please, for fucks sake please, _let me go_.” Jimmy whined breathlessly and suddenly, Gary’s body heat was away from him. Jimmy placed his hands on the wall and took a few deep breaths before turning around and seeing Gary make his way to the field house with the broom to proceed with the detention. Jimmy looked around and he noticed he was breathing hard. But in the moment, he looked down, and noticed his breathing wasn’t the only thing completely hard.

**Gary Smith**   
**________________________**

“GARY OW.” Jimmy’s voice cried out in pain. Gary’s mind was racing the speed of his heart and his blood was flying hot through his veins. Jimmy was squirming under him, helpless, hurting. Gary licked his lips and pressed into Jimmy’s squirming ass. He nearly let out a groan but he held it back as much as he could. His voice was thick and raspy in Jimmy’s ear. He could feel Jimmy sweating and he could hear the pain in his voice. “Gary—“ Jimmy stopped and Gary pushed in even further on Jimmy’s ass. Gary looked down at Jimmy’s jeans and he saw a slight bulge beginning to form and he pressed Jimmy harder into the cement. “A-Are you fucking _hard_ , you creep?!” Jimmy’s voice was trying to sound alarmed, but it had failed miserably in Gary’s ears.   
  


Gary pressed harder into Jimmy’s back to earn more yelps of pain from the boys throat and it hadn’t worked. Gary leaned in Jimmy’s ear, breaths heavy and deep. “ _I said fucking beg_.” Gary lost control and let his mouth guid itself to Jimmy’s flushed ears. He gave a rough bite to the one on the right and Jimmy cried out. “Gary, please, for fucks sake please, _let me go_.” Jimmy whined out and Gary released the boy quickly. He spun around and grabbed the broom while Jimmy didn’t see his erection begging to come out of his jeans.   
  


He walked to the field house hoping Jimmy wouldn’t follow, and he didn’t. When Gary made it to the house he shut the door behind him and his body began to shake. _He_ took Jimmy’s control straight from him. While a smile wanted to bust out, Gary began to slowly freak out. Jimmy knew he got aroused— fuck, he didn’t want to get aroused. He hated Jimmy and was in no shape, form, or fashion attracted to the red-head. He wasn’t attracted to anyone, ever. He purely got off on pain and blood and crying; which are things you can’t have when you like someone.   
  


Jimmy made him lose control, again. Jimmy always had a fucking way of winning. ‘ _What if he tries to tell people? What if he brings it up to you?_ ’ Gary talked to himself mentally. Gary didn’t notice he was pacing and biting his nails. He couldn’t let that happen again. _Ever_. He had to avoid Jimmy at all fucking costs.   
  


**Jimmy Hopkins**

**_____________________**   
  


Saturday had rolled around, and Jimmy was so ready to not be in school. He replayed Friday’s events over and over and over in his head. He was hard, Gary was hard— and Jimmy got his fucking dick _off_ to the events that played out. He sat on the couch in the common room watching Family Guy and whatever commercial followed. Petey walked in and took a seat beside Jimmy, earning a pat on the back. “Where’ve you been? I haven’t seen you since breakfast yesterday.” Petey asks. “I wasn’t feeling well. I felt like ass the whole 24 hours.” Jimmy lied. He couldn’t tell Petey he’d spent 24 hours ignoring everyone and _jerking_ his dick to being pushed into a wall by Gary.   
  


“How was detention with Gary?” Pete asks. Jimmy swallowed harshly and coughed to cover up the audible gulp. “Painful.” Jimmy partially joked. Pete laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’d be in pain having to hear his mouth for an hour. I can’t believe I almost talked you into forgiving him. He’s definitely still got issues that asylum didn’t fix.” Pete scoffed and Jimmy nodded in agreement. Pete began to watch Family Guy while Jimmy’s thoughts traveled.   
  


“ _I said fucking beg_.”

Jimmy heard the sentence in his head again and he felt a slight pull in his pants. “I think I need some sunlight, being in here has me feeling worse.” Jimmy stood up and began to walk out the double doors and down the steps from the boy’s dorm. “Jimmy!” Johnny jogs up to him and Jimmy was face to face with him. “What’s up? Are you okay?” Jimmy looked at the worry on Johnny’s face. “Man, you—“ before Johnny could say anything else, Jimmy looked at the wall that people surrounded around the boys dorm.   
  


‘ _JIMMY’S A WHORE LIKE HIS MOMMY_ ’ was graffitied on the bricks. Jimmy’s blood began to boil. “SCRAM, DORKS.” Jimmy boomed and everyone began to scatter. He knew _exactly_ who’d done this.

**Gary Smith**

**___________________  
**

  
Gary was in the library. The nerds had bolted the moment he walked through the doors. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn’t look Jimmy in the eyes. He kept thinking over and over about everything that happened and it still seemed _surreal_. He was in the car back corner at a table bouncing his leg. He hadn’t taken his meds that day and he knew he needed to, he just _could not_ go to the dorm. He’d never gotten hard from harming Pete, so why fucking _Jimmy._ Gary was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the doors slam open. He walked over to the rail to see who had came in. 

“GARY, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Jimmy’s voice boomed and Gary’s heart began to race. He kept his calm; he was all too good at being fake. “James, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Gary smirks as he crosses over his arms on the rail. “I know you wrote that dumb shit on the wall outside the dorm.” Jimmy accused as he walked up the stairs to Gary. Gary furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused. “James, as much as you want me to be obsessed with you, I didn’t put shit on any wall.” Gray shrugged.   
  


“You do nothing but lie, you cunt. I can’t ever fucking win with you.” Jimmy pushed Gary back and Gary felt anger coarse his body. “Watch it, pal,” Gary pushes back and Jimmy tumbled back a tad. Gary had no idea what Jimmy was rambling about but he knew he was pissed about whatever it was, and that fueled Gary enough to piss him off more. “I am so, so fucking tired of you. Go fucking die Gary!” Jimmy yelled out and it was all one quick movement. Gary felt a dull pain in his nose and he fell into a bookcase. Gary grabbed his nose and blood began to spill from it. It took Gary a moment to put together what happened, but it took no time to grab Jimmy by his throat and slam him into the bookshelf.   
  


“I have no idea who the _fuck_ you think you are, but that was not the right move.” Gary spat and squeezed harder on Jimmy’s neck. Gary was in between his legs and Jimmy was fighting to get Gary off. Gary slammed him into the bookshelf again and let Jimmy’s neck go and Jimmy fell to his knees gasping for air. Jimmy suddenly punched Gary in the balls and Gary grunted and cupped them from the shooting pain through his body. Jimmy punched the side of his face again, and Gary grabbed Jimmy’s arm and twisted it, earning a yelp from Jimmy. “I didn’t do SHIT to that fucking wall you idiot,” Gary hissed and hit Jimmy to his knees and busting his lip in the process of the hit. Gary’s blood was pumping quickly and his breaths were irregular. He had no thoughts but white clouded his mind when he saw the blood from Jimmy’s busted lip. His brain didn’t follow the actions that his body was doing. Everything was in the moment.   
  


“What? Can’t stand up?” Gary stepped on Jimmy’s fingers that were on the floor. Jimmy yelled and looked up at Gary’s face. Gary groaned and he found his pants unbuttoned. Gary pulled his throbbing, fully hard erection out and Jimmy’s lips parted in awe. His circumcised dick ran at 7 inches. ”You know, what you did really fucking _hurt_. And you’re gonna _kiss it_ , James.” Garry poked the pink tip to Jimmy’s bloodied lips. Jimmy opened his mouth and allowed Gary to push it onto his tongue. Gary made a face and looked down at the erection forming in Jimmy’s pants. “You are a little whore, Jimmy boy. Already allowing me to smear that blood on my cock, huh?” Gary pushed further into Jimmy’s mouth, letting his hand free under his foot.   
  


Jimmy’s control was gone. Gary was slowly thrusting into Jimmy’s throat, making his eyes water and his nose began to drip. Gary couldn’t control his breathing. It was high pitched, rugged, and he was biting his lip. Jimmy suction his lips around his dick and he lifted a curious hand to his balls to massage them lightly. “Tuh...” Gary let out a held back noise from his throat his head now resting on the bookcase, letting Gary fuck his face senselessly. Gary’s thrusts were picked up and Gary was gripping Jimmy’s hair and part of the bookshelf above him. Jimmy’s tongue stuck out to lick his balls once he made it to the bottom of his throat and Gary then let out a light moan and laid his head on the shelf. Jimmy had gagged several times, his throat fluttering Around his dick. Gary was about to lose control, he didn’t wanna give Jimmy the satisfaction. After one more gag, Gary was seeing red in his mind. Ropes of white flew from his tip and he clenched the hair in hand and he let out a throaty moan when Jimmy began to swallow it all.

There was a calm in the storm and Gary caught back up with his breathing. Jimmy stood up and Gary put his flaccid Manhood away. Neither of them spoke for a long 5 minutes. Gary just took a seat at the table and looked down. “You didn’t write the whore thing on the wall?” Jimmy asks calmly. Gary shook his head for an answer and Jimmy just walked away. Gary just watched him leave and laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by the song Red, from 365 Days the movie by Everybody Loves an Outlaw


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing a lot of Gary-Centered chapters but I promise more Jimmy to come (: short & filler for the long was chapter I’m writing next chapter.

**Jimmy Hopkins**

**__________________________  
  
**

The bell shrieked for first classes to be over. Jimmy gathered his things out of anatomy class and walked out the door. Jimmy bit his lip to tear the dead skin off of the bottom. He walked down the stares and made his way to the cafeteria. His brain had been scattered in several different directions. Jimmy sat down in a random seat and grabbed a banana to eat. The past four days he had replayed the events of what happened in the library in his head. Gary fucked his face until his eyes began to tear. His head hitting the shelf of the bookcase over and over. His throat was _still_ slightly sore from the day. The one thing that played in Jimmy’s head the most was Gary’s face. The way Gary’s hand gripped the shelf so tightly that his veins popped out of his hands and forearm. Gary didn’t make any eye contact with him but Jimmy was staring Gary down. When Gary’s orgasm bubbled up, his head was thrown back and Jimmy watched Gary’s Adam’s apple bob when the moan escaped his vocal cords. Jimmy asked himself _how_ and _why_ so many times that his head spun in circles.   
  


“You okay?” Jimmy’s thoughts were cut off by Pete’s voice. Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his seat due to the erection that had appeared after thinking about the incident. “Yeah, just out of it, man.” Jimmy shrugged. Pete raises a concerning eyebrow and Jimmy sighs. “You’ve been “out of it” since you had detention, Jim. What did Gary say to you? You know not to—“ “PETE I SAID I AM FINE.” Jimmy yelled and Pete jumped back. The people in there began to look his way and Pete shook his head. “Whatever, Jimmy.” Pete left the table angrily and Jimmy sighed even heavier. He started to think about how he’d been acting. Blowing off Zoe, not paying attention in class, and now being a dick to his friends. The more he started thinking, he started thinking about how he hadn’t seen Gary since the library. And before that, he’d dodged Jimmy after detention.   
  


The bell signaled for everyone to go to their second classes and Jimmy stood up, now relieved of his erection. He walked to his English class and he looked around for Gary’s face.   
  


—

Jimmy, at this point, was on a mission to hunt Gary down. He wasn’t sure what he’d say, hell— if he’d even say anything _at all_. Jimmy checked the library, no Gary. He checked the dorms, no Gary. He checked the field, no Gary. It was frustrating Jimmy to his core.

”Hey, Jimmy!” Zoe yells out from the fountain as he’d just made it down the steps. He turned his head and she met up with his pace. “Where’ve you been, man? I tried to hook up with you the other day but, Pinky, she said.... Nevermind. What’s been up?” Zoe asked. Jimmy licked over his busted lip and looked both ways.

“Looking for Gary. Have you seen’m?” Jimmy asks, presenting the tiny blue bruise on his cheek. Jimmy could tell she wanted to ask, but she shook her head silently. “Well, I have to run. Catch up with me tonight, yeah?” Jimmy said absentmindedly as he left her side. He began to walk right back to the dorms but stopped in his tracks. “Oh, I am such an _idiot_.” Jimmy face palmed as he cut to the door that lead right to the hole. He opened the door and it still smelled heavily of rotted walls and stiff air. He walked through several door ways and lead himself down the long hallway where mice scrambled past his feet. He heard tiny little noises from the hole, as if there were something falling on the ground. He stood at the top of the fence and saw Gary sitting in the bottom, throwing rocks across he cement.  
  


**Gary Smith**

**_______________________**   
  


Gary had not slept in days. His medication had no zombie affect on him and melatonin was no help. But Gary didn’t want _sleep_ , he wanted to _scream_. He talked himself into thinking maybe his lack of medication that day got the best of him, but no matter how much he took, he couldn’t erase the memory of his dick in Jimmy’s mouth. He couldn’t erase the look of the tears falling down his cheeks or the way his throat begged for a break. He couldn’t let Jimmy leave his mind and it made him want to _stab_ his brain out of his skull. He had countless holes in the walls of the drywall in the new dormitory bathroom. He tried a scorching hot shower to get the thought of Jimmy’s mouth off of his dick. He just wanted Jimmy to _go away_.   
  


The only way to escape Jimmy was to leave to the only place left to go. He wasn’t allowed off school grounds until his behavior was proved to be well enough to do so, so the hole was all he had left. The last piece of happiness Gary ever had was watching Jimmy’s world fall to shit when Russel was ready to kill him. He’d wait until late hours to sneak out around the prefects to return to his room. It was his last place of joy. 

“You plan on going to classes?” A voice rang through the air sending chills up his arm. He looked up to Jimmy jumping down into the hole and his heart began to race. He stood up to level himself with Jimmy and he looked at the boy’s busted lip and bruised cheek. Gary had a slightly bruised nose and bruised cheek as well, but God he took pride in the little bit of pain he did cause. “I guess not, which who could bla—“ “What do you need, James?” Gary had no intention on talking about what had happened. Jimmy gave him an eye roll and walked closer.

”I’m sorry, Gary. That’s all I wanted to say. It turns out Johnny heard about Lola sucking me off or my face between her legs or some other dumb jealous stuff and wrote that shit on the wall... So, yeah. Sorry.” Jimmy state’s casually. ‘ _Lola sucked his dick_.’ Gary’s mind tripled the sentence in his head and he balled his fist. Jimmy really was a whore. He watched Jimmy turn around to walk back out of the hole and Gary’s mouth spoke before his mind told him to. ”You just have your mouth on everyones genitalia, huh?” Gary snorted and Jimmy stopped. ‘ _For fucks sake, Gary_.’ Gary beat himself up mentally. Jimmy turned back around and closed a little more space in between the two. 

  
“I didn’t ask you to put your dick in my mouth, Gary.” Jimmy spat.

”Yet you didn’t stop me either, _James_.” Gary offered a signature smirk, when in reality he wanted to make Jimmy bleed again. There was a silence between the two and Gary pats Jimmy’s shoulder and walks around him to leave the hole himself. “Are you _gay_?” Jimmy asks and Gay spun around on his heels and grabbed Jimmy by his neck and slammed him against the wall.   
  


“I’m not _anything_ , Hopkins.” Gary hissed through his teeth, spitting slightly on Jimmy’s face.   
  


“Coulda fooled me, jerk.” Jimmy pushed Gary away and this time, Gary remained quiet. Not because he didn’t have anything to say but because he was so Beyond ready to end this conversation. He didn’t want that thought running in his head, which he knew it would be. Jimmy was out of the hole and stopped at the top before leaving the area. “And next time,” He looked over his shoulder, “do that a little _harder_.”   
  


—

_Gay_.   
  


_Gay_.   
  


_Gay_. 

2 weeks since the incident and Gary had still ran in circles with that word. He knew he wasn’t gay. He wasn’t straight. He was _Him_. He liked himself, and hardly even that. He didn’t feel like this with boys or girls. Jimmy was the only one and he just wanted to _hurt_ him. He always wanted to hurt Petey too, but this was different. He couldn’t explain it in his own mind and the thought of that was making Gary’s head come unglued.   
  


“Hey, Gary.” Pete’s voice came from behind his locker door right when he shut it. He was surprised Pete came to talk to him. “Have you seen Jimmy?” He asks politely and Gary snorted. Of course it was about Jimmy. “Yeah, he was sucking my dick in the library.” Gary smirked and Pete rolled his eyes and walked next to him. “I’m serious, he’s been acting weird. And I-I know you don’t like him but you can’t hate him either.” Pete protests as they walk down the stairs. Classes were over and Pete followed Gary out of the main entrance to the school. “Well that’s where you’re wrong, _friend_.” Gary pats Pete’s back and walked to the dorm. Suddenly they were stopped by none other than the red headed boy. “A reunion, how _nice_!” Gary shouted and they both roll their eyes at him.  
  


“Would it kill you to be decent?” Jimmy asks. Gary shrugged and this time let his brain control his mouth, only in front of Petey. “What happened to your lip?” Gary dragged his finger across Jimmy’s bottom lip and Jimmy smacked his hand away. “I was wondering the same thing. You both look beat up.” Pete states suspiciously.   
  


“Well, I had a visit with my father. Hence my absence. You know all about him Petey. But enough of me. James?” Gary offered the spotlight to him. Jimmy ran his hands through his hair and Gary was instantly brought back to his own hair making its way through the strands. He cut his thoughts off before they got any further.   
  


“You’d be surprised at how vicious Zoe gets when she’s on top,” He chuckled and Gary’s entire body was on fire. _He_ should be the one claiming those marks. _He_ should be the one bragging. _He did that_.   
  


“This school sure does have a thing for red-headed whores, huh? Anyways, I’ve got tons of meds to catch up on. Petey, I heard Jimmy is _very_ good at sucking dick. Maybe you two should hook up?” Gary sneers and walks into the doors, earning the smallest ghost of a smile from Jimmy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a ridiculous amount of time to write. I’m kinda disappointed of the outcome BUT enjoy bc I didn’t fix the typo errors before I posted (:

**Jimmy Hopkins**

**_________________________**  
  


Jimmy had decided the library hadn’t happened. He ignored Gary in hallways and ignored any topic of the male, and since he’d done that, his life felt so much easier. He didn't mention the late night jerk sessions to the event, but he tried to shut those nights out of his brain. Tonight he would be meeting with Zoe and they would finally be getting things back to normal. He wanted to make the "reunion" altercation the last one he had with Gary if possible. He slightly smiled at the comment about Jimmy sucking dick _well_. Meaning which, in Jimmy's eyes, Gary enjoyed it. However, Jimmy did wonder about Gary's comment about his father, which lead Jimmy to the quest he was on now to the library to talk to Pete. 

Once Jimmy arrived to his destination, he immediately spots Petey studying up the stairs in a bean bag. He slowly climbed up the stares, attempting to fight every memory passing through his head in the process. It didn't help that Pete was in the same location Jimmy was sitting when his head was being shoved into the shelves. "Hey, Petey... You kinda walked off the other day when I saw you at the dorm." Jimmy dragged a bean bag chair next to Pete's. 

"Well, Jim, you've been a real jerk and real dissociative. I don't know. I have tried to reach out to you but it seems like you don't care to be my friend much anymore." Pete closes his book. Jimmy looks at Pete apologetically and frowned. Jimmy didn't focus on the fact he was completely shutting Pete out. ' _Maybe you should tell_ _him.'_ Jimmy thinks to himself before sighing loudly. 

"Petey, look, I'm sorry man. This shit with Gary had me pretty messed up. I just don't want losers like him getting the best of anyone at this school anymore." Jimmy admits. He left out some huge details, but he swore he'd tell Pete at a better time. He glanced over at the table where Gary sat after blowing his load into Jimmy's mouth. He had to turn his thoughts off as quickly as possible. "I do have a question about Gary I think you can answer," Jimmy licks his lips and Pete rolled his eyes before Jimmy could say anything further. 

"Yeah, well, talk to me whenever you want to actually hang out. You're so _obsessed_ with Gary and Gary doesn't give a damn about you." Petey fumed and walked away. Jimmy groaned and threw himself back into the chair. He couldn't stop thinking about Gary and it was coming clear to Jimmy that his brain had no intention of doing so. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. He traced the shelf that Gary's hand gripped ever so tightly. He moved from the area and began to walk down the steps, only to run into Zoe. 

"Hey, Jim, you still on for tonight?" Zoe offered a perfect smile. Jimmy felt some tension release and he pulled her into a quick kiss. 

"You know it, baby." He placed a fire red lock behind her ear. She giggled and walked past him. Jimmy exited the library with too much on his mind. Not only was he getting mind fucked by Gary (as usual), but he had needed his question answered so badly. And he doubted Gary would willingly offer that answer to him. He wanted to get his mind off of Gary, so he made his way to the football field to play a game of Keep-Ups with Luis. He walks down the path in between the both sides of the gym and he stops in his tracks when the intercom blares around the school.

' _All students please report to the auditorium for the assembly about this fall's halloween party._ ' Mrs. Danvers's voice was stern and annoyed. 

Jimmy decided against going and continued his path to the field in hopes of curing his boredom. The Halloween party was the same every year. The same as the year he and Gary were at a prime in their _friendship_. Jimmy grunted to himself realizing his mind was on Gary again. He took a seat against the same cement wall Gary had him pinned against. He licked his lips and looked around the empty field, enjoying the quiet that he would have to himself for the next several minutes. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

' _I said fucking beg._ ' Gary's voice rang through his mind. 

He clenched his eyes harder and he let his thoughts drown themselves in Gary's raspy voice and high pitched breaths. The way Gary gripped his hair while closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to face that he was losing his _shit_ to Jimmy's mouth was phenomenal. Jimmy looked around briefly and started to fumble with the button of his khakis. He whipped out his erection and bit his lip as he wrapped a free hand around his base. Jimmy thought about the way Gary's vines bulged out of his forearm when he gripped the shelf above him and his grip nearly pulling hair out of his skull. Jimmy zoned in on the pumping motions that he worked on his shaft and let out a deep breath. He picked up the pace once he began to have thoughts of Gary's hand stroking him instead of himself. He got lost in the moment and light slight moans left his throat and he threw his head back, whispering a soft ' _Fuck, Gary_..' It was embarrassingly fast on how quickly he could ejaculate to such thoughts of Gary. Jimmy jerked his head up when he head a slight movement, only to see a squirrel running down the bleachers. 

He stood up and situated himself with one hand and made his way to the field house to clean off the other. At least he'd last longer with Zoe.

__________

"Could you have been any _louder,_ Zoe?" Jimmy chuckled and Zoe rolled her eyes as she began to strip from her shirt. Jimmy locked his door and tossed his shirt to the floor. Zoe and Jimmy had been sexually active the most, but that was before his brain was destroyed by Gary coming back. He was more than happy to be back in the swing of things again. He could tell Zoe was too, she was already on her knees on the floor waiting to get Jimmy In her mouth. "Gorgeous.." Jimmy smirked and pulled his dick out. Zoe loved to suck Jimmy from soft to hard, and he never had an issue with it. He bit his lip when Zoe began to lick around his tip and gave him light kitten licks down the base. He looked around and began to think about how he had been spending his time jerking to Gary and ditching out on Zoe. 

"Umm, Jim, are you okay?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. Jimmy looked down and saw that he was still soft; which had never been an issue before. 

"Shit, Zoe, my bad. I have so much on my mind its unreal." He apologized and she offered a smile and made a second attempt. He closed his eyes and his face what hot from embarrassment. ' _I can't believe the shit_.' Jimmy thinks as he lets his thought trail to Gary. His imagination took over and let him think it was Gary who was sucking on his dick. He moaned and had to stop himself before he said something out loud. Zoe pulled off and slides her panties off. "I love making you hard for me." She smirked and laid back on the bed. Jimmy didn't want to speak anymore, he couldn't. He put his legs between hers and slowly slid the tip inside- instantly losing part of his boner. He gave an attempted stroke and he deflated even more. '

"Jimmy, what is going on, man?" She propped up on her elbows. "You have been ditching me left and right and now... Do you, like, have a girl? Or am I not attractive anymore?" She asked worriedly. Jimmy groaned and pulled his sweats over his flaccid manhood. He didn't know how to reply to her. ' _Well, I'm extremely sexually frustrated and I can't seem to get off for anyone but Gary Smith.'_ Was not a statement he assumed would go well; even if it did, he'd be declared insane for sure. 

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I have so much I'm dealing with mentally and I guess it just wasn't a good time..." Jimmy trailed off with his bullshit answer. She stood up and began to put her clothes on. There was a thick silence between the two as he sat on the side of his bed, embarrassed and horny. She kisses his cheek and then walked out of his dorm, leaving the door wide open. He threw himself back on the bed and put his pillow over his face. Rather he ignored Gary or talked to Gary, it seemed like his life was going to shit either way. 

"So you _do_ bust quick for everyone. And to think I was feeling special. I'm hurt, James." Gary's voice rang through the air, making Jimmy raise up and jerk his head to the right of him to where Gary's body stood in his doorframe. It's the first time he'd actually seen Gary in something different other than his classic uniform. He wore a white, fitting T-Shirt and grey Bullworth sweatpants they gave out during the first week of school- the same ones Jimmy wore. He was caught off guard by his presence, and he was also confused as to what Gary was even speaking about (which was normal at this point). 

"One, why the hell are you in my room. Two, what are you talking about dork." Jimmy said bluntly. Gary wore his signature smirk and shut the door behind him so nobody would hear the conversation. He walked in front of Jimmy to where he was hovering over him. 

"Oh, you don't _know_! I forgot," He smirked even more (if that was possible). " _Fuck, Gary, I wanna masturbate my disgusting dick in the football field to your cock fucking my mouth._ " Gary mocked Jimmy in a girly voice. Jimmy was stunned. He didn't have words or even an expression. His face burned red as he looked the other way (since Gary's crotch was in his face) and coughed loudly. Nothing left his mouth. "Can you believe I was innocently strolling around, ignoring Mrs. Danvers's orders, and I come across a hot and bothered fire crotch below me. I might just have to report you to the prefects." Gary taunts. Jimmy was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it all. Gary had _caught_ him. Gary backed away from Jimmy, clearly not entertained by Jimmy’s silence. “Cat got your tongue?” Gary rolled his eyes and Jimmy stood up.

”Get out, loser. I’ve fucking avoided you for a reason.” Jimmy got the courage to say and point at his door. He was hot from embarrassment and he was angry at himself for letting any of it happen in the first place. Gary inched closer to Jimmy and he could feel Gary’s breath on his face. “What’re you gonna do if I don’t, James?” Garry persisted. Jimmy couldn’t handle Gary’s sarcasm or smirk or anything in between. He was tired and he just wanted Gary to leave and with all of the pent up emotion, he gave Gary one big shove into the wall beside the door.   
  


**Gary Smith  
**

**_____________________  
**

In the blink of an eye, Gary found his back hitting the old wood of Jimmy’s wall. He caught himself luckily, but he began to let his mind black out and his ears began to ring. Anger swelled inside of his body as he slowly looked to meet Jimmy’s eyes. He charged after Jimmy, pushing him on the bed. Jimmy’s eyes looked back at him but he didn’t move; Gary noticed the erection forming in Jimmy’s sweats. The bed was smaller, so he motioned Jimmy to turn around to lay correctly on the bed, and Jimmy did just that with no word leaving his mouth. Gary climbed into top of him to where he straddled Jimmy— their dicks both desperate for release. Gary led a guiding hand up Jimmy’s leg and to the hem of his sweatpants. Jimmy attempted to put his hand on the sweats to pull them down, but Gary smacked his hand away harshly.   
  


“Things will definitely _never_ be on your terms anymore, Hopkins...” Gary growls as he pulls the sweats down far enough for his erection to spring out. Jimmy’s dick was only an inch smaller than his own, but it was thick. Gary’s mind was racing and he made his brain shut up with any opposing thoughts of wrapping his hand around Jimmy’s swollen, red cock. He earned a whimper from Jimmy as he bucked into Gary’s hand. Gary huffed and jerked his hand away to place it firmly on Jimmy’s throat. ”I said things aren’t on your _fucking terms_.” Gary have his throat a light squeeze, being sure not to crush his wind pipe. Jimmy’s dick twitched under him as he slid his hand back to the base of Jimmy’s dick. He lightly traced it with his finger tips and stared at it intently. His fingers grazed a circle around the head and Jimmy groaned quietly as precum began to swell out of his tip. Gary lightly drags his finger across the top, leading his finger down to the bottom of his dick and Jimmy shivered under him.   
  


“Ga-Gary, please. Please..” Jimmy begged and Gary let a smirk form on his lips. He wrapped his hand around Jimmy’s dry dick and began to pump it lightly. Jimmy’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, sending chills down Gary’s arms. He’d almost forgotten about his own erection begging to be free. He let go of Jimmy’s dick and Jimmy’s eyes shot open. “Why’d you stop?” Jimmy whines and Gary scoffed as he climbed off of Jimmy. Jimmy was getting too much out of Gary, and he didn’t like that at all. 

“I have better things to do with my time than jerk your nasty dick, James.” Gary rolled his eyes and began to walk to the door as Jimmy followed closely behind. 

“What, jerk your own?” Jimmy mocked and Gary stopped and looked down. He hoped Jimmy hadn’t noticed but he turned around anyway and pushed Jimmy back lightly.   
  


“You’d like that, perv.” Gary offered the best insult he could, but he was stalling his leave. He couldn’t understand why his body and brain betrayed one another.   
  


“I— I mean... just, let me take care of it...” Jimmy said almost shyly and Gary’s mouth opened to object but he failed to let any words out. He watched Jimmy walk up and Jimmy guided Gary to the bed. He let Gary lay back as he now took a reverse role on their previous position. Jimmy leaned over and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his dresser and alarms were going off in Gary’s head.  
  


”You're definitely _not_ fucking me.” Gary laughed out and Jimmy rolled his eyes. “I’m not doing that you fucking moron.” Jimmy says as he proceeded to pull the front of Gary’s sweatpants down. Gary gasped to himself when he felt Jimmy’s touch around his dick, and then hissed audibly when the cold lube dropped down. Gary was biting the inside of his lip uncontrollably and let his eyebrows furrow together out of pleasure when Jimmy began to pump his shaft to spread the lube down his erection. Jimmy rubbed a light amount on himself and then pressed the two of their cocks together.   
  


“ _Good God_...” Gary breathes out and he watched Jimmy’s face focused on jerking the two off as he rutted slightly into his hands. Jimmy gave a small, raspy moan and Gary’s mind nearly lost it. He threw his head back and quietly grunted himself. He was gripping the bedsheets at his sides insanely tight and Jimmy was picking up his thrusts against Gary’s dick. Jimmy was still stroking their cocks at a good pace, which made Jimmy’s left arm give out and he fell to his elbow, now being chest to chest with Gary.  
  


Gary felt a knot in his throat as he and Jimmy were nearly nose to nose and making direct eye contact. Gary involuntarily moans out and ruts into Jimmy’s thrust and met the stroke of his hand. Jimmy leaned down in Gary’s ear, panting and letting out little grunts and moans, making Gary’s eyes flutter shut and chills go down his spine. “You look really nice in control, but I’m liking this view too...” Jimmy mutters out, making Gary’s eyes shoot open. Gary felt a coil in his stomach and he placed his face in Jimmy’s neck and bit down between Jimmy’s collar bone and neck, earning a louder (yet still quiet) moan as Jimmy releases onto Gary’s stomach. Gary followed soon after and snaked his arms around Jimmy’s back and found his hands squeeze Jimmy’s hair.   
  


Moments had passed and Jimmy laid slumped on Gary’s body and Gary’s eyes closed into Jimmy’s neck. Gary instantly noticed the embrace he had on the red-head and quickly moved his arms, giving Jimmy a push up. Their semen was smeared in between them and on their stomachs and Jimmy got off of Gary, grabbing his shirt from the floor to wipe himself off. Jimmy threw the shirt to Gary and Gary had to take off his own shirt, due to the mess. Gary was thankful his mind was quiet because he knew he was going to go overboard in the morning.   
  


“What? What are you staring at?” Gary hissed at Jimmy, who had been watching his every move. Jimmy stayed quiet and looked away. Gary didn’t know why he had brought himself to Jimmy’s room in the first place. He had forgotten all of his thought process and just wanted to understand what was going on. He was on his medication yet he was still doing _stupid shit_ like this. He looked over at Jimmy and he could tell Jimmy was just as baffled, but god did he look good with the big bite mark on his neck. “Enjoy the mark, James.” Gary called to him as he began to walk to the door to exit Jimmy’s room. Gary stopped when Jimmy finally replied.

”Hopefully you’ll make more soon.” 


End file.
